October and April
by Gemzn
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about Ron and Hermiones growing feelings for eachother. Ron/Hermione.


_Disclaimer: Characters and Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, no matter how much I want them to._

_A/N: This is my sixth published fanfic. Just a one shot based on the song 'October and April' by The Rasmus. Not my best, but for some reason, Hermione and Ron just remind me of October and April. _

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the black lake on a lazy summer's afternoon. Hermione had a book pressed against her nose as usual; Harry had decided to skim stones across the lake, hoping not to anger the giant squid, whilst Ron lay propped up on his elbows just enjoying the view. Ron watched Harry skim a stone and chanced a glance at Hermione. She was sat in her school skirt and blouse, her head half hidden behind the book she was reading '_Hairy Snout, Human Heart'_ ; a heart- rending account of one man's struggle with lycanthropy, according to Hermione. Ron watched as the light breeze blew some curls across her face, yet she didn't seem to have noticed. He wanted more than anything to brush them away, but knew that he couldn't. He watched Hermione's eyes widen as she came to a particular interesting part of her book. Ron chuckled. Hermione reminded him so much of April. He would never have told anyone that, they would have either laughed or miss-understood him. But that's what he came to liken Hermione to. She had a light in her eyes that Ron adored, she had a fire in her heart and a smile that could melt snow and break through a chill. She was his brightest star. His April. He could never explain why she reminded him of April, maybe it was the smell of her hair or the look on her face when spring arrived. He only wished that he could bring her that much joy. When at home at the burrow, around April time, the new chicks would hatch and the piglets were born, the Burrow was streaming with new life and to Ron; Hermione represented the essence of new and bright life. She reminded him of home. Ron sighed and turned his head back toward Harry to watch him throw stones. He was shocked to find Harry watching him, a small smile playing on his lips. Ron quickly broke eye contact and his shoe laces suddenly became very interesting.

* * *

Hermione heard Ron sigh and looked up from her book. It was a very good heart wrenching book that reminded Hermione of the struggles that Remus Lupin was probably going through. She chanced a quick look at Ron and found him looking very interested in his shoe laces. Hermione smiled behind her book and was about to carry on reading when the sun caught Ron's hair. Hermione's heart swelled. She adored the colour of Ron's hair, especially when it caught the light. Ron had always reminded her to October. October was her favourite month. All the leaves had turned crispy and had an orange tint, or as Hermione would say, a Weasley orange tint. When she was younger she would jump into the pile of leaves and love to hear them crunch. Ron reminded her of that feeling when you're halfway through jumping, and your heart leaps into your throat. Hermione also found that Ron smelt like October, or what she imagined October to smell like. That cold fresh breeze that blows across your face, mixed with the cinnamon and apple candles her mother would light each winter. Being with him reminded her of the feeling of a hot drink spreading through you, heating up your entire body after a day out in the cold. Everything about him reminded her of home. Hermione saw Ron stop fiddling with his shoe lace and look up. She quickly averted her gaze and glanced at Harry. He was watching her with a small smile on his face. Hermione blushed and returned to her book.

* * *

Harry looked between his two friends and chuckled. One day, he thought, they will finally admit how they feel about each other. Harry shook his head; he wished they would hurry up. The constant bickering and quick glances could get very frustrating. But then again, he thought, their love was a bit like poison from the start. It spread through them slowly causing them only hurt, yet when they finally admit it to each other, and themselves, they'll feel so much better. They were worlds apart but any idiot could see they were a perfect match. Harry strolled back over to the pair and sat down between them. Hermione was defiantly attempting to read her book, though her eyes were no longer moving across the page. Ron was staring down at the floor with his wand in his hand, the tips of his ears were bright read. Harry sighed. His best friends reminded him of October and April, so different, and yet so similar. But Harry would never tell them that...he was sure they would just laugh at him.


End file.
